The Devil Within
by Lau'riginal
Summary: Magnus a vaincu Lilith, comme il l'avait promis. Mais même dans la mort, cette dernière n'a pas dit son dernier mot et Alexander risque d'en faire les frais. Musique de l'histoire : Digital Daggers- The Devil Within Note : Cette histoire m'a été inspirée de la vidéo suivante d'halloween sur Malec "The Devil Within" de Shumdario news (Je vous conseille vivement d'aller la voir
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE I**

 _"One way or another, i'm gonna get you."_

Musique du chapitre : _Until the Ribbon Breaks - One way or another._

Elle était là, devant lui, s'agenouillant. Non pas pour le supplier de l'épargner, même s'il aurait aimé l'entendre le faire, mais à cause de cette immense souffrance qu'il était en train de lui infliger. Aucune parole de la part de cette femme n'était nécessaire, seul ses cries comptaient.

Le sorcier n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un agoniser autant. Cela aurait été inadmissible si la femme qui se consumait peu à peu devant lui n'étaient autre que Lilith.

Lilith, la reine d'Edom, un démon supérieur extrêmement puissant et mère de tous les démons, qui avait réussi à faire du mal aux proches du sorcier comme à lui-même. Tout cela pour son soi-disant fils, aussi horrible qu'elle. Il l'avait promis à Alexander, il l'éliminerait, quoi qu'il arrive. Cette femme devait payer, pour tout.

À cette heure-ci, elle n'était plus rien. Magnus avait tout mis en œuvre pour pouvoir la détruire. Il en était même venu à descendre en enfer pour demander de l'aide à son père, le puissant prince des enfers, Asmodeus. Ce dernier avait accepté de lui donner de sa puissance, mais Magnus savait que cette action n'était sûrement pas gratuite. Son père n'était pas du genre à faire des dons sans une idée derrière la tête. L'ayant déjà servi, il le connaissait mieux que quiconque. Mais ce problème était bien le dernier de sa liste actuellement.

De ses yeux de félidé, il regardait Lilith s'éteindre, un sourire malsain les accompagnant. Non, il n'allait pas la renvoyer en enfer, mais bien la faire disparaître une fois pour toute. Après quelques minutes, elle s'effondra sur le sol de l'estrade de l'église, les cloches avait sonnée, tout comme son heure.

Il avança, gardant ses mains levées vers elle, qui libérèrent encore de sa magie pour achever le monstre à ses pieds. Celle que l'on appelé la Reine était bien amochée, son corps et visage détruit et tombant en lambeaux, ce qui ravi le sorcier. Etrangement, elle se mit à rire tout en essayant de graver un dernier sourire sur son visage.

"- _Je n'en… n'est pas fi… ni, Sorcier._ " Dit-elle dans un dernier soupire.

Elle ferma les yeux, un faible sourire au visage avant qu'une puissante et dense explosion de fumée noire ne se créait. L'onde de choc balaya et le sorcier très loin et le sonna, la fumée envahit l'église de Talto, à ne plus rien voir.

Une fois le sombre brouillard dissipé, Magnus se redressa pour se retourner. Il retrouva, derrière lui, Alexander étendu au sol. Lui qui avait assisté à la victoire de celui qu'il aimait, qui avait laissé Magnus se charger du Démon, lui laissant le plaisir de se venger de cette abomination qui avait détruit beaucoup trop de choses dans leurs vies.

Mais Alec inquiéta Magnus. L'onde choc semblait avoir fait plus de mal au Shadowhunter qu'au sorcier. Le jeune brun ne répondait plus, il était immobile, comme… mort.

"- **ALEXANDER !** "

Il se précipita vers celui-ci avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras.

"-Alexander, mon amour, répond moi."

Mais le jeune homme resta inconscient, sa respiration était très faible. Magnus pâlit à cette vision, il se sentait très mal. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait? Pourquoi ne se réveillait-il pas?

"- Magnus !" Cria Isabelle qui arriva sur les lieux du combat avant de courir vers le sorcier, inquiète également de la situation.

"-Isabelle, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe. Je…

-Emmenons-le à l'institut, maintenant !" Coupa la brune, ne lui donnant pas le temps de finir.

Magnus souleva son amant par un bras, pendant qu'Isabelle s'occupée de l'autre, et créa un portail vers l'institut. Puis, ils se précipitèrent à l'infirmerie pour confier Alec aux frères silencieux ainsi qu'aux médecins. Ceux-ci les contraignirent à quitter la pièce malgré leurs refus et insistance de vouloir rester auprès du jeune brun.

Clary, Simon ainsi que Luke les rejoignirent plus tard. Jace suivant d'un pas lent, son attitude démontrant une certaine confusion. Il semblait plus délicat, innocent dans ses gestes, ce n'était plus cette créature à soif de sang qui le possédait, la chouette avait enfin quitté son corps.

"-Jace, par l'ange !" s'exclama Izzy avant d'enlacer son frère, les larmes aux yeux.

Il répondit timidement à l'étreinte de la brune, toujours aussi confus avant de repousser légèrement sa sœur pour la regarder dans les yeux.

"-C'est… C'est fini ?" Demanda le blond d'une faible voix.

Isabelle lui sourit tendrement, les yeux toujours humides. Elle déposa chacune de ses mains sur les joues de son frère, resta ainsi pendant quelques secondes pour le contempler avant de lui répondre :

"-Oui, tu n'as plus rien à craindre. C'est fini !"

Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer, se sentant libéré de ce mal qui l'avait emprisonné bien trop longtemps. Toute cette torture que Lilith lui avait fait endurer, tous ces gens qu'il avait fait souffrir, toutes ces vies qu'il avait pris à son insu, ses mots qu'il avait été contraint à prononcer. Quand il avait repris ses esprits, il tenait son épée sous la gorge de Clary. Il fut tétanisé par cette image et la lâcha d'une traite. Clary, soupira de soulagement avant de réconforter celui pour qui elle s'était battue et de le ramener à l'institut.

Il enfonça sa tête dans le cou de sa sœur, en continuant de libérer ses émotions. Puis, leva la tête pour apercevoir Magnus. Le sorcier avait les yeux rouge et humide, mais il n'était pas soulagé comme pouvait l'être le blond.

"-Alec ?" Demanda-t-il inquiet de ne pas le voir aux côtés du sorcier. "Où il est ?" Continua le blond en se desserrant de sa sœur, pris de panique, et si son frère n'avait pas survécu à ce combat ?

Clary, Simon et Luke lancèrent également des regards inquiets, imaginant le pire eux aussi.

"-Il est à l'infirmerie." Répondit seulement la brune.

"-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?" S'exclama Jace avant d'entreprendre d'entrer dans la pièce.

"-Il s'est évanouie à cause de l'onde de choc que la destruction de Lilith a provoqué, mais contrairement à moi, il ne s'est pas réveillé. Entrer est inutile." Le coupa Magnus.

Jace le fixa, ce qui fit baisser la tête du sorcier en direction du sol, ne pouvant regarder quiconque dans les yeux. Alec aurait dû être debout, fêter leur victoire, le sorcier se sentit cruellement coupable. Il aurait dû le protéger, le plus possible, quitte à se retrouver dans ce lit ou pire, tant que son précieux Alexander était en sécurité. Il repensa aux dernières paroles de Lilith et sa culpabilité se transforma en une puissante rage. Il serra les poings, essayant de dissimuler cette dernière, mais elle était trop forte. Il ne pouvait se contrôler, pas quand celui qu'il aimait été inconscient et qu'il pouvait rien y faire. Son charme cachant sa marque de sorcier se dissipa, tout comme son self-control.

"-Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'en avait pas fini avec moi. C'est elle qui a fait ça, c'est ELLE." S'exclama le sorcier en libérant sa magie, renversant de nombreux mobilier du couloir où ils se trouvaient.

"-Calme toi !" Dit Luke en posant fermement ses mains sur ses épaules. "Alec est fort, il va s'en sortir."

Des perles d'eau firent leurs chemins sur les joues du sorcier.

"-Je ne veux pas le perdre." Dit-il d'une voix étouffée par son profond chagrin.

"-Ça n'arrivera pas."

Il fut contraint d'attendre des nouvelles d'Alec avec les autres. Le temps fut comme figé, sa lenteur inquiéta toute la troupe. Il devint très vite leur pire ennemi. Développant leurs imaginations qui se faisaient de plus en plus sombre quant au destin du Shadowhunter. Il leur fallait une réponse, et très vite.

C'est après des heures interminable, des jours pour ceux qui attendait, qu'un des médecins sortit de la pièce. Tout le monde se précipita vers ce dernier, en quête d'un bilan sur l'état d'Alec. Chacun essayant de desceller un quelconque indice sur son visage, mais ce dernier était d'une impressionnante neutralité.

"-Il est toujours inconscient, en revanche, son état ne témoigne pas d'un quelconque danger pour lui. Il va sûrement se réveiller, mais nous ne pouvons pas dire quand exactement."

Magnus soupira de soulagement et se précipita dans la pièce, rejoint par les autres en quelque secondes. Il prit directement la main de celui qu'il aimait une fois arriver à lui. Même si celui-ci était inconscient, sa beauté, elle était toujours à couper le souffle. Le Shadowhunter rappelait fortement la belle au bois dormant. Magnus caressa ses cheveux de sa main libre et lui donna un baiser sur ses tendres lèvres.

"- Je suis là, mon amour, réveil toi vite je t'en prie." Dit-il seulement avant de poser son front sur celui du brun.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE II**

" _I wont go away_."

Musique du chapitre : _Ledger – Not Dead Yet._

 _Tic… Tac...tic...tac_

" _Ce bruit…Ce putain de bruit_ " pensa-t-il.Ce bruit pénétra dans sa tête de façon infernale.Il lui sciait la tête.Ce simple son lui fendait son crâne, torturant son âme, déjà bien tourmentée.Il était enfoui dans le fauteuil de la chambre d'Alec, les mains jointes par leurs bouts devant son visage. Il ne sait pas depuis combien de temps il attendait, mais bon dieu ce que celui-ci pouvait se montrer vraiment très long.

Son regard était vide, mais intérieurement, le sorcier se battait contre lui-même pour ne pas laisser une once de son énervement se libérer.

 _Tic… Tac...tic…_

D'un seul mouvement de doigt, il brisa la source de son agacement, provoquant un bruit plutôt sourd lorsque l'horloge tomba au sol.

"-Magnus…" Fit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour apercevoir Clary, debout, les bras croisés, un sourire témoignant d'une certaine compassion sur son visage.

"-Biscuit." Répondit simplement le sorcier.

"-Ça fait des heures que tu es là, tu ne t'es pas reposé une seule fois.

-Je ne peux pas."

Elle soupira de dépit, prit une chaise qu'elle plaça aux côtés de Magnus avant de s'y asseoir.

"-Arrête de te haïr pour ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

-Comment veux-tu que je fasse ?" Répondit le sorcier en haussant le ton de sa voix brisée. " Je n'ai pas su le protéger, et maintenant le revoilà dans le même état qu'il y a quelques mois. Inconscient, et moi, m'apitoyant sur son sort ainsi que le mien !"

La rousse baissa légèrement la tête, culpabilisant d'avoir fait monter la tension qu'éprouvait sorcier, mais rapidement, elle se reprit.

"-Ce qu'il s'est passé avec le lien Parabatai, c'était l'idée de ma… _mère_." La voix de la jeune femme se fit plus faible en mentionnant celle qu'elle avait eu le malheur de perdre. " En aucun cas, tu étais la cause de ce qui est arrivé ensuite. Même si je connaissais très peu Alec avant, je sais qu'il a beaucoup changé depuis qu'il t'a rencontré et d'une bonne façon. Et ne sous-estime pas tes talents de protecteur envers lui Magnus, tu n'as rien à te reprocher."

Le sorcier soupira en fermant les yeux, regrettant ce coup de colère qu'il avait donné sans raison à Clary.

"-Je suis désolé… C'est juste que je me sens tellement… Inutile.

-Arrête, tu ne l'es pas et tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser. Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de te reposer un peu. Ne penses-tu pas qu'Alec aurait besoin de te voir sous un meilleur jour quand il se réveillera ?"

Il ne répondit pas, tout ce qu'il fit, c'est de lever la tête vers Alexander pour le regarder, impuissant. Son amant était toujours paisiblement endormi, aucun signe d'un potentiel réveil depuis tout le temps où le sorcier était resté à ses côtés.

Doucement, il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens, avant de regarder Clary, son visage dévoilant son tourment.

"-Rentre chez toi, repose-toi et reviens le plus vite possible après ça. Izzy, Jace et moi, on veillera sur lui pendant ce temps-là."

Il regarda une dernière fois Alexander.

"-S'il se réveil, préviens-moi.

-Évidemment." Répondit la rousse en posant sa main sur son épaule.

Il rendit le sourire qu'elle lui donna et, à contre cœur, il se décida à se lever pour sortir de la pièce. Se retournant une dernière fois vers les deux shadowhunters avant de se créer un portail vers son loft.

Une fois arrivé, il ne perdit pas de temps et enleva ses vêtements pour ne garder que son caleçon puis prit place dans ses draps dorée.

Il se positionna sur le flanc avant de regarder la place du lit qui était disponible. Que son lit était vide sans lui. Le sorcier regretta immédiatement la présence de son Shadowhunter à ses côtés. Son corps parfaitement sculpté à en faire envier n'importe quel dieu grec. Ses runes qui le décoraient et dont Magnus adorait retracer les contours du bout des doigts, ou de ses lèvres. Et enfin, ce visage angélique, cette petite bouille endormie avec ses grands yeux fermée, ses lèvres pulpeuses à souhait qui laissaient échapper des ronflements qui le rendaient adorable et enfin, ses cheveux en bataille où Magnus aimait balader ses doigts.

Qu'il l'aimait son Shadowhunter comme il n'avait jamais aimé personne. Son visage était gravé dans ses pensées comme dans son cœur. Son amour envers lui était si intense que son absence le consumait. Il voulait le tenir, lui parler, le prendre dans ses bras et le couvrir de ses milliers de signatures.

Sans le réaliser, des larmes montèrent à nouveau à ses yeux et débordèrent. Il caressa le coussin à ses côtés avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Il portait sa délicate odeur. Puis, peu à peu, la pénombre prit place.

 **INSTITUT.**

Il ouvrit les yeux, que se passait-il? Où était-il ? Où était passée l'église dans laquelle il se trouvait ? Et pire…

"- **MAGNUS !** "

Il n'était pas à ses côtés, pourquoi ? C'était le noir complet. Mais pourquoi fait-il si sombre ? Il se mit à angoissé, tremblant de tout son corps. Tournant en rond afin de trouver un point de repère, un point rassurant, quelque chose qui le calmerait.

"- **IZZY, JACE, CLARY ? QUELQU'UN JE VOUS EN PRIE !** "

Ses cris se firent en échos, amplifiant sa détresse et sa confusion.

Puis, à quelques pas de lui se fit entendre un rire, plutôt grave et terrifiant. Il tourna la tête vers la source de ce bruit pour apercevoir une silhouette, s'avançant délicatement vers lui. Puis, une fois arrivée à quelques centimètres de lui, elle s'arrêta.

Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est cette ombre, totalement inhumaine et qui lui donna des frissons. Elle était bien trop proche de son point de vue. Ne distinguant pas son visage, le shadowhunter était pourtant certain qu'elle le fixait intensément. Cet échange de regard semblait durer une éternité. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les deux furent figés.

"-C'est quoi ce bordel ?" Demanda-t-il, inquiet, sa respiration trahissant l'angoisse qu'il ressentait.

"-Toi, et moi… On va être de très bons amis." Répondit seulement la chose devant lui.

Sa voix était extrêmement grave et angoissante. Le shadowhunter se mit à reculer, mais d'un seul coup, sans qu'il n'y soit préparé, elle lui fonça dessus.

C'est cette image, lui provoquant une forte montée d'adrénaline, qui le fit se réveiller d'un violent sursaut.

"-Alec !" S'exclamèrent Izzy et Clary en cœur, ne s'attendant pas à un tel réveil.

Le brun respirait très rapidement. Son corps était couvert d'une couche humide. Il était complètement déboussolé ce qui inquiéta sa sœur qui le prit dans ses bras pour le calmer.

"-Je suis là, calme-toi.

-J'appelle Magnus." Dit seulement Clary avant de sortir de la pièce.

Isabelle hocha la tête tout en continuant de dorloter son aîné. Celui-ci était agrippé à elle, comme une protection contre une quelconque source maléfique. C'est longtemps après qu'il décidât de se détacher d'elle.

"-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Sa voix semblait brisée, le brun était totalement confus.

"-Quand Magnus a vaincu Lilith, sa destruction a provoqué une onde de choc. Tu t'es évanouie à cause de ça et tu ne voulais pas te réveiller."

Peu à peu, les souvenirs lui revinrent. Magnus avait dominé la mère des démons, il avait réussi à la détruire, puis plus rien.

"-Magnus !

-Il…"

La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un portail apparu dans la pièce, faisant l'effet d'un énorme ventilateur.

Magnus sortit de celui-ci, il semblait précipité. C'est en apercevant Alexander qu'il se figea, les yeux grands ouverts.

"-... Va bien." Fini la brune en souriant malicieusement.

L'échange de regard entre le Nephilim et le sorcier fut des plus intenses. Leurs yeux plantés dans l'un et l'autre, comme indécollable. Leurs bouches entrouvertes et leurs corps immobiles. C'était comme revivre leurs premiers coups de foudre.

Puis, le sorcier se précipita vers Alec, sa respiration se fit très rapide. Il examina le shadowhunter sur toutes les parcelles de son corps, voulant s'assurer que tout allait bien.

"-Magnus…" Stoppa le brun en posant ses mains sur ses deux joues respectives.

Une larme se délivra de l'un de ses yeux.

"-J'ai cru te perdre." Dit le sorcier, les lèvres tremblantes.

En admirant la beauté du visage devant lui, la précédente angoisse du Shadowhunter s'était soudainement envolé. Il lui sourit tendrement, puis se pencha pour faire rencontrer leurs lèvres. Ce baiser fut court, mais délicat et assez rassurant pour calmer le sorcier qui sourit après ce contact en caressant l'une des mains du Nephilim.

"-Je suis là maintenant, je compte aller nulle part." Répondit le plus jeune brun en plantant ses pupilles dans celle du sorcier.

Il prit Magnus dans ses bras et enfouit son visage dans le cou du sorcier. Voilà exactement ce dont il avait besoin, l'homme qu'il aimait. À cet instant, il ne pensa plus à rien, oubliant toutes les personnes autour d'eux. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est profiter de ce contact familier qui avait le pouvoir de lui faire oublier n'importe quel malheur. Un léger sourire ornait enfin le visage d'Alec, du moins une partie lui appartenant…


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE III**

" _Better check your vision._ "

Musique du chapitre : _Christina Grimmie – Invisible._

"-Tout est opérationnel, aucune faille détectée dans le système de sécurité.

-Très bien, et comment se porte New-York ?" Demanda le directeur de l'institut.

"-Aucune activité démoniaque sur nos radars.

-Excellent, merci Underhill."

Underhill, brave Shadowhunter qui était responsable d'un bon nombre de tâches au sein de l'institut, notamment de la sécurité. Il était dévoué à son travail et s'assurait toujours de le réaliser le mieux possible. Depuis peu, Alec et lui s'étaient rapprochés et étaient devenus d'excellent ami. Leur affection était purement platonique, au contraire de ce que pouvaient penser les plus bornés. Underhill avait montré un soutien sans faille envers le chef de l'institut comme envers sa relation avec Magnus. Il les considérait comme des modèles qui l'avait aidé à s'assumer et être fière de qui il était. Alec quant à lui avait démontré une grande confiance envers lui et était ravi d'être son ami.

Le blond hocha la tête tout en souriant à Alec, son sourire s'agrandit quand il aperçut une certaine personne s'approcher d'eux, d'une démarche plutôt enthousiaste.

"- Mais c'est qu'il redonne déjà des ordres !"

Alec se retourna pour faire face à Magnus, le sorcier était rayonnant, son sourire en témoignant.

Alexander avait repris son rôle de chef plutôt rapidement. Évidemment, il s'était reposé quelques jours avec son sorcier, car celui-ci ne voulait pas le laisser repartir aussi rapidement. Il avait bien compris sa requête et ne l'avait pas décliné, il n'était pas contre un peu de temps avec son petit ami.

C'est donc aujourd'hui qu'il avait fait son grand retour, et même si cela voulait dire moins de temps aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait, ce qui lui était regrettable, il était heureux de retrouver son poste et de revenir sur le terrain et auprès de ses proches.

Depuis son réveil, le Shadowhunter se sentait en pleine forme, d'une façon qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment expérimenté. C'était comme si la fatigue s'évanouit peu à peu. Ses nuits se faisaient plus brèves, il ressentait ce besoin de bouger, de combattre, de faire n'importe quoi qui n'allait pas l'immobiliser. Il n'avait pas vu d'intérêt à rester dans son bureau entre tous ces papiers barbants et, depuis la matinée, il n'avait pas arrêté de vagabonder dans l'institut, s'assurant de son bon fonctionnement et discutant un peu plus avec certains de son peuple, ce qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de faire en dehors de son titre.

Il sourit au Sorcier avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Ce dernier voulu amplifier ce contact en agrippant son amant aux cheveux comme à sa veste, n'étant pas partant pour le libérer de son emprise. Ignorant totalement les yeux qui pouvaient les scruter.

"-Hmm… Magnus… On est en… Plein milieu de l'institut…" Essaya de dire le brun alors que le sorcier ne lâchait pas ses lèvres.

"-On s'en… Fiche." Fit Magnus en continuant.

C'est un raclement de gorge qui les interrompit. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit dérangé dans ce genre de moment ? Oui, ils se trouvaient entourés de Shadowhunters, mais ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour le Sorcier. Il soupira de mécontentement avant de tourner la tête vers les troubles-faits.

Isabelle, Clary ainsi que Jace se trouvait là, certains ne savants pas vraiment comment réagir et d'autres tout sourire.

"-J'espère que vous avez une bonne raison tous les trois." Dit le Sorcier.

"-Eh bien, elle va sûrement te plaire !" Commença Clary, avant d'être coupée par Isabelle.

"-On s'est dit...

-Tu t'es dit." Coupa Jace avant que sa sœur ne lui lance des gros yeux pour enfin continuer.

"-... Qu'après tout ce qu'il s'est passé, on méritait bien un petit instant pour se détendre."

Il était vrai que l'arrivée de Lilith n'avait pas été de tout repos. Créant des tensions et des chamboulements dans la vie de chacun. Le fait que tout ce combat soit derrière eux fut quelque chose qui leur permit enfin de respirer, même s'ils savaient, tous, qu'ils n'étaient pas à l'abri d'autres potentiels malheur à venir. En étant Shadowhunters tout comme créature obscure, le drame était omniprésent.

"-C'est pour cela que je veux vous voir ce soir, à 20 heure au Hunter's Moon, et sans faute !" Finit la brune en pointant du doigt le couple devant elle.

"-Tu me connais Isabelle, je suis toujours là quand c'est la fête !" Répondit Magnus

La jeune brune sauta d'un bond en frappant dans ses mains, son sourire toujours aussi éclatant. Puis elle partit, suivit de près par Clary.

Jace prit un peu plus son temps, il lança un sourire fragile à son frère qui lui rendit en posant une de ses mains sur son épaule. Il ne se disait rien, un échange de regard suffit pour démontrer leurs soutiens l'un envers l'autre. " _Au moins cette fête pourrait l'aider à se changer les idées_ " Se dit Alec. Puis Jace partit rejoindre les jeunes femmes.

Le couple échangea un regard compatissant, se doutant que la santé mentale de Jace n'était pas au top de sa forme. Ils étaient décidés à lui faire changer les idées ce soir, tout le monde se devait d'entrer et de sortir avec le sourire.

La journée passa plutôt vite, aucune chasse importante dans le secteur. Non, c'était étonnamment calme. Le directeur quitta même l'institut plus tôt que d'habitude pour pouvoir rejoindre son amant à son loft.

L'un se trouvait dans la salle de bain, l'autre devant le miroir de la chambre. Tous deux se préparant pour cette fameuse soirée.

"- Tu es prêt mon amour ? "

Magnus sortit de la salle de bain, toujours aussi extravagant que d'habitude. Étant vêtue d'un pantalon noir tout comme sa chemise qui était orné de dragons chinois rouge. Il avait même accordé quelques-unes de ses mèches avec ces derniers. Alexander le contempla sans détourner une seule fois le regard, son désir montant d'un seul coup. Il ne pouvait respirer en admirant la beauté du Sorcier.

"-Quelque chose ne vas pas ?" Demanda Magnus, inquiet.

"-Tu es magnifique Magnus." Dit-il seulement, son regard collé sur le corps du sorcier.

Il lui sourit en se rapprochant légèrement du Chef de l'institut. Puis, de ses mains, il déboutonna les deux premiers boutons de la chemise bleu foncé d'Alec et déposa ensuite, ses mains sur les pectoraux du brun avant de lui répondre.

"-Tu es remarquable aussi, tu le sais ça ? "

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau intensément, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus, se dévorant seulement des yeux.

Le Shadowhunter avait l'impression que le Sorcier était devenu son centre du monde, à en oublier le reste. Bien qu'il ressentait déjà cela avant son moment d'absence, il avait l'impression que ce sentiment s'était décuplée, à en devenir obsessionnel. Mais pas de la façon que les amants ressentaient déjà, mais d'une autre bien plus sombre : une façon pouvant ouvrir la porte à de nombreux virus, troubles ou autres tentations d'ordre immoral. Mais étonnement, Alec n'y prêta pas plus attention. Au fond, une part de lui, qui lui fut complètement inconnu jusqu'à ce jour, s'était mise à savourer ce sentiment.

"-On devrait… Y aller…" Dit le Shadowhunter en coupant leur contact visuel pour se diriger à l'extérieur de la chambre, où l'atmosphère était devenu beaucoup trop exaltante.

Le Sorcier regarda son Shadowhunter fuir, d'un air malicieux, en étant fière de l'avoir gênée ainsi. À vrai dire, il était adorable dans cet état. Mais là n'est pas la seule chose qui satisfaisait le sorcier, il était des plus ravis de le retrouver en aussi bonne forme.

Quelques instants sans lui suffisaient à tuer Magnus à petit feu. C'était fou comment une personne si différente de lui, avait eu le pouvoir de changer sa vie. Il avait transformé sa grise et terne vie en lui redonnant des couleurs, la rendant des plus magnifique. Ce qu'il ressentait pour le brun était bien plus fort que tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu ressentir dans sa longue vie. Chaques instants à ses côtés, il allait les chérir, en profiter autant que possible, car bien trop souvent, les bonnes choses avaient des fins dramatique, et certaines étaient imperceptible bien que dangereusement proche.

Magnus prit sa veste avant de l'enfiler, puis, il rejoignit Alec et partirent tous les deux au Hunter's moon. Ils firent la route à pied, main dans la main, profitant d'un grand bol d'air frais et d'un instant à deux en cette belle soirée d'automne.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE IV**

" _I think there is a flaw in my code._ "

Musique du chapitre : _Halsey – Gasoline._

Quand le couple arriva au Hunter's moon, ils eurent du mal à retrouver leurs proches. Il y avait une foule plutôt dense bien que non-dérangeante. C'est Isabelle, toujours aussi discrète, qui se fit remarquer en criant leurs noms dans le bar.

Elle avait réservée une table où ils y retrouvèrent Jace, Clary, Luke accompagné de Maryse Lightwood et enfin Underhill qui s'était joint à la partie sous les conseils avisés de la sœur d'Alec.

Cette dernière avait pris une table plutôt près de la scène, et son enthousiasme laissait à penser que quelque chose allait s'y dérouler. Il ne fallait pas beaucoup à Alec pour deviner que ce quelque chose n'était autre que Simon.

Sa sœur et lui s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés et étaient en très bons termes, Alec pouvait même déceler que les sentiments de la brune étaient beaucoup plus intenses qu'elle ne le laissait entendre. Il la connaissait depuis sa naissance, il était souvent impossible pour elle de lui cacher quoique ce soit.

Ses dires furent confirmés quand le Vampire arriva sur scène, son matériel préalablement installé. Tout le monde dans le bar applaudit, Isabelle s'impliquent plus que quiconque. Magnus lança un regard narquois à son amant, lui aussi avait compris le subterfuge de la brune.

Simon reprit la musique de Walk the Moon -"Shut up and dance with me" ce qui eut pour effet de faire lever Isabelle et Magnus qui se dirigèrent plus près de la scène pour danser.

Alec put enfin admirer les talents de danse de son amant. Il était de toute beauté, son corps suivant parfaitement la musique, son déhanché et ses mouvements parfait et enfin son sourire hypnotisant. Quand il dansait, c'était comme s'il était sorti de lui-même, il devint plus grand, plus imposant, plus beau. Il était divin et incarnait une certaine puissance. Et cela rendit fier le Shadowhunter, fier d'être le petit ami d'un tel trésor.

Mais peu à peu, une part de lui l'interrompit dans ses nuages. Il ne pouvait déceler pourquoi, mais la vision du sorcier dansant avec Isabelle lui fit ressentir un sentiment proche de la colère, remplaçant toute joie chez le brun. Il n'avait aucune raison de craindre sa sœur comme Magnus, c'était des personnes de grande confiance. De plus, il savait très bien que la jeune femme soutenait sa relation avec le sorcier, ressentir cela était absurde. Alors pourquoi avait-il envie d'éloigner Isabelle de son amant ? Pourquoi ressentir un tel sentiment envers sa petite sœur ? Rien n'était plus pitoyable qu'une jalousie qui se trompait de cible.

Quand la musique changea pour faire place à une mélodie plus douce, il se leva, pour se diriger discrètement vers son amant. Une fois à sa hauteur, il l'encercla de ses bras, pressant son torse contre le dos de son amant. Ce dernier se retourna alors pour passer ses bras autour du cou du d'Alec. Puis, le couple commença à bouger ensemble, au rythme de la musique. C'était un slow qui les fit voyager loin de tous, pour quelques minutes, ils s'envolèrent à deux.

"-Je ne peux pas rêver de plus beau" Dit le Shadowhunter à son sorcier.

"-Moi non plus. J'ai eu tellement peur pour toi quand tu étais dans ce lit..."

Une certaine culpabilité se dessina sur le visage du sorcier alors qu'il baissait la tête. Alec stoppa son mouvement en déposant une de ses mains sur la joue de Magnus.

"-Hey, Magnus..."

Celui-ci, qui avait les yeux détournés, se décida timidement à les poser sur le Shadowhunter.

"- Tu te souviens, quand on avait cru avoir récupéré Jace, mais que Lilith avait réussi à briser ce seul espoir..."

Magnus hocha tristement la tête. Puis Alec continua :

"-Tu m'avais fait comprendre que rien de tout cela n'était de ma faute, tu m'as fait réfléchir. Beaucoup de choses terribles arrivent dans notre monde, et ces choses, nous devons les combattre. Grâce à toi, j'ai tenu bon et j'ai continué à croire en une solution. Lilith était celle qui nous avez tous blessée, elle était la cause de tout cela. Laisser notre culpabilité prendre le dessus, c'était la laisser gagner. Alors je me suis battu avec l'idée en tête qu'à la fin, j'étais celui qui serait debout."

Le Sorcier n'avait pas arrêté de le fixer pendant son petit discour, ses paroles avaient le don de le rassurer et de le faire se sentir mieux.

"- Nous ne sommes pas que des soldats qui doivent vaincre le mal, nous sommes surtout une famille unie prêt à tout pour venir en aide aux autres. Et regarde-nous maintenant, tout cela, c'est grâce à toi, tu l'as vaincu...

-À nous, j'ai peut-être donné le dernier coup, mais sans vous, ça n'aurait pas été possible. " Continua le sorcier, ayant retrouvé le sourire.

"-C'est vrai. Mais je ne veux pas que tu te sentes coupable de quoique ce soit. Toi-même, tu m'as fait comprendre que ce qui était arrivé à Jace n'était pas de ma faute, alors ne la rejette pas sur toi non plus Magnus. Promets-le-moi ?

-Je te le promets."

Le Shadowhunter se pencha légèrement pour déposer son front contre celui de son amant tout en fermant les yeux en chœur.

"-Je t'aime, Magnus.

-Je t'aime, Alexander."

Le brun déposa ses lèvres sur celle du sorcier. Leur baiser fut chaste au premier abord, puis une certaine passion s'installa. Ils s'interrompirent par manque d'air, leur échange les ayant essoufflés. Magnus déposa sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant en fermant les yeux. Profitant de leur danse un maximum comme de son contact. Puis, quand il les rouvrit, il aperçut Jace et Clary, toujours assis à table.

Le blond semblait être ailleurs, comme déconnecté de la réalité, mais certainement pas dans le bon sens.

"-Alexander."

Le Shadowhunter regarda le sorcier, intrigué, puis il suivit son regard et compris immédiatement.

"-Je vais lui parler." Dit le brun.

Magnus hocha la tête et le laissa se diriger vers son frère. Alec demanda discrètement et poliment à Clary de quitter la table pour pouvoir parler au blond. Elle accepta, comprenant sa requête, et se dirigea sur la piste de danse.

"- Tu ne danse pas avec les autres ?" Demanda Jace, ses nuages s'étant dissipés.

"- Je peux te retourner la question.

-Ce n'est pas mon truc.

-Ce n'est pas ton truc, où c'est juste une excuse pour t'isoler et te morfondre à l'abri des regards ?"

Le blond prit mal cette remarque puisqu'il regarda son frère froidement, celui-ci s'empressa de continuer.

"-Jace, écoute... Ce soir, on fête une victoire, on a vaincu Lilith et... Tu es libre désormais !

-Et tu penses que cela suffit ? Que ce que j'ai pu faire peut s'effacer d'un claquement de doigts ?

-Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Tu souffres, je le sais, je ne peux pas m'imaginer ce que tu ressens. Mais ce que tu dis avoir fait, ce n'était pas toi. Je t'ai vu te battre contre cette chose qui te possédait, je t'ai vu souffrir à cause d'elle et de Lilith. Tu as combattu de l'intérieur, tu es aussi innocent que nous."

Des larmes se déverserent sur les joues de Jace avant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

"- Elle était trop forte, je n'ai rien pu faire quand elle m'a forcée à faire du mal à tous ces humains. Ils avaient une vie, des familles, des amis...

-Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Certains démons sont beaucoup trop forts, mais au final, on peut les vaincre, avec du temps et surtout ensemble." Alec joignit sa main à celle de son frère en prononçant ce dernier mot avant de continuer.

"-Alors je sais que l'on ne peut pas effacer ce qui s'est passé, mais si on reste soudé, on pourra améliorer les choses. Laisse-nous t'aider Jace."

Jace le regarda longuement avant d'esquisser un léger sourire puis il prit son frère dans ses bras.

"-D'accord, merci mon frère."

Ils se séparèrent et inconsciemment, Alec dirigea son regard vers la piste de danse, celle-ci était désormais vide.

Ne voyant plus Magnus, il balaya le Hunter's Moon du regard, son attention se délaissant des paroles de Jace. Puis enfin, il le retrouva. Son homme était au billard, il était en pleine partie et semblait prendre beaucoup de plaisir à jouer, mais avec qui ?

C'est quand il se décala légèrement qu'il aperçut Underhill. Le Shadowhunters semblait raconter des choses intéressants pour faire sourire voire rire le Sorcier, bien trop intéressante pour Alec.

Le verre qu'il avait récupéré pendant sa conversation avec son frère se retrouva de plus en plus prisonnier des mains du Chef de l'institut.

Ce qui ne semblait qu'être une partie de jeu amicale était une horreur à ses yeux. Bien au fond de lui-même, il le savait, que sa propre réaction n'était pas normale.

Chaque sourires, regards posés sur Underhill, paroles prononcées par le sorcier resserra la prise d'Alec sur son verre. C'est un rire de trop du Sorcier qui le fit se céder, surprenant le peu de personnes qui avaient entendu l'éclat, dont Jace.

"- Alec ! Ça va ?" Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Le Brun ne savait pas quoi répondre, lui-même surpris par ce qui venait de se passer. Sa main était en sang et certains bouts du verre y étaient plantés. Il regarda cette dernière incertain avant de se lever pour se précipiter dans les toilettes du bar, poussant la porte sans aucune douceur.

Il passa vivement sa main sous l'eau, sa respiration se fit rapide, il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi il avait réagi d'une telle façon.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers le miroir en face de lui, et ce qu'il y vit lui fit froid dans le dos. Ses yeux étaient noirs et des veines de même couleur les entouraient. Son reflet ornait un sourire narquois et angoissant. Il recula brusquement à cette vision.

"-Alexander ! Enfin, tu es là, je te cherchais."

Magnus était entré dans les toilettes, ce qui surprit le Shadowhunters et fit disparaître ce qui semblait être une hallucination. Il resta cependant de dos pour activer son Iratze rune et essayer de se calmer.

"-Ton ami Underhill est vraiment sympathique, il est rare de croiser d'autres Shadowhunters aussi gentils que vous dans ton institut !"

Alec se raidit à l'entente de ce prénom, il suffit à réinvoquer ce sentiment de colère. Il se retourna enfin vers son sorcier et s'approcha lentement pour entourer sa taille de ses bras.

"- J'en suis ravie, dit moi, et si on rentrait à la maison ?" Demanda-t-il.

"-Tu ne te plais pas ici ?

-Si, évidemment. Mais il y a quelques petites choses que j'ai à régler."


End file.
